The Bro Code
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: Roy feels betrayed when Wally starts dating Artemis.


_A/N: Written for the YJ anon meme prompt. I posted it there but the spacing got all weird. So yeah. I've never written Roy before so I hope he's okay._

**The Bro Code**

In retrospect, Roy wasn't even sure why he had gone to Happy Harbor that night. He supposed it had something to do with missing his friends. Though he had quit being Ollie's sidekick, he hadn't quit being friends with Dick, Kaldur, and Wally.

But going to Mount Justice was definitely awkward due to the other archer's constant presence. Despite loud protests from Wally that he was the archer they wanted, Artemis was still on the team. So Roy stayed away.

He wanted a guys' night out. His plan was to gather up whoever he could find and have a night on the town. It had been a long time since they had done anything as friends.

When Roy arrived at Mount Justice, he found it empty save for Red Tornado. "The team has a night off," the robot informed him. "Aqualad is in Poseidonis with his king and queen. Robin is away with the Batman. The others went out to the movies."

Roy was a bit surprised at the amount of information he was offered, but he decided not to question it. Without another word he turned and left.

Downtown Happy Harbor boasted a new top of the line movie theater. Red Arrow headed there, hoping he could persuade Wally to come out with him. He spotted the members of Young Justice waiting in a massive line for tickets. The archer was about to head over when he saw something that made his eyes narrow in distaste.

Wally was standing next to Artemis, seemingly deep in conversation with her. He saw Artemis smile and then watched Wally take her hand.

The redhead was confused, to say the least. What was Wally doing holding that she-devil's hand? The last Roy had heard, Wally didn't like the blonde archer any more than he did.

He continued to watch for a moment. He felt completely baffled at this new twist. Roy tried to think of a good reason that Wally could have for being so couple-y with Artemis of all people. Maybe Red Tornado had neglected to mention they were on an undercover mission…

Red Arrow had to eliminate that theory immediately. There was no reason for anyone to go undercover at a movie theater; it was too dark to see much. And the android had specifically stated that the Young Justice team had a night off. So Wally was here with _Artemis_ of his own accord.

Finally, Roy couldn't take it any longer. He stormed over to where the younger teens stood. "What is _this_?" he demanded.

Megan, in disguise as a regular girl with a milky colored complexion, turned around. "Hello Roy," she greeted pleasantly. "We're on a…" Her voice trailed off and she turned to Artemis. "What was it called again?"

"It's a double date. The four of us are on a double date," Artemis answered.

Roy's attention was focused on Wally. "Why are _you_ on a date with _her_?"

Both Wally and Artemis's gazes narrowed. Kid Flash's hold on Artemis's hand tightened. He looked right at the older boy and spoke calmly. "Artemis is my girlfriend."

Roy kind of felt like he'd been slapped. This could not be happening. "But I thought we were bros," he spluttered. "And if she's your girlfriend, then you broke the Bro Code."

Artemis scoffed. "You buy into that? It's so dumb." The redhead noticed that she looked awfully smug as she turned away and towed Wally with her.

But Roy was not done talking. "It's a basic rule of the code," he continued. "A bro never dates a girl his bro hates."

Something inside Wally seemed to snap at the older boy's words. He let go of Artemis's hand and stepped out of line. The speedster seized Roy's arm and pulled him aside so no one would overhear their conversation. "What is your deal?"

"My deal? Do you realize you're dating my _replacement_?" Roy said with venom laced in his voice. "I thought we were friends, Wally."

The younger redhead shook his head. "She's not your replacement. I understand wanting to get out of Ollie's shadow. But we offered you a place with us and you refused. Ollie needed a partner and we needed an archer. It's nothing personal. You know that."

Red Arrow let his friend's words sink in. Wally stared at him, clearly waiting for a response. "What does Robin think about this?" It wasn't a bad question for being the first one that came to mind.

"He was the one who told me to act on what I felt, actually. And Artemis is a really cool girl when you get to know her. There's no reason you shouldn't get along. You have a lot in common, actually."

Roy couldn't believe that one of his oldest friends actually supported this "relationship". "I don't trust that girl. She's hiding something." He couldn't help but sound angry and betrayed. How could Wally want anything to do with the girl who had taken his place?

Wally's expression hardened. "No, she's not. She was at first but then she told me everything. I trust her and she trusts me enough to tell me the less pretty parts of her past. I'd get used to the idea of me and Artemis if I were you. It's not changing any time soon."

The younger boy abandoned Roy. He took his place next to Artemis and drew her close to him. Roy saw Wally smile reassuringly at the yellow haired girl. She mirrored him. Roy watched the couple follow Megan and Conner into the theater, leaving him alone.

Some bros he had.


End file.
